


When Trick-or-Treating goes wrong...

by LadyBear (MissLadybear)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I wanted it to be done for halloween but i soon realised how unrealistic that was, aged-up, also it's the first time I wrote in english, it's a year after the origins episodes, my beta is my savior tbh, oh well, they're now all in high school, this is a late halloween story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLadybear/pseuds/LadyBear
Summary: Marinette and Alya are planning their Halloween sleepover and the boys want to tag along.Everything is all fun and games until Hawkmoth decides he wants in...





	

The streets of Paris were busy.

_Why were they so busy? Especially at a time like this!_

She grunted. She had to be quick. Glancing around, she noticed a space between two buildings on her right. Great, a shortcut! Her tiny frame disappeared in the small alleyway. Left. Right. Right again. The teenager reappeared on yet another busy avenue. She immediately spotted it, coming in fast. She looked the other way, and there it was. She had to get there first!

She bolted, trying her best to dodge the many pedestrians in her way. If only she could use her yoyo. She kept running, ignoring the tight pain on her side. She could do it. She had to.

In one final effort, she reached it. She almost fell from her sudden stop but managed to regain her balance.

Still out of breath, she turned around and saw it coming, stopping in front of her. The doors opened, the driver shooting her a funny look. With an apologetic smile, she beeped her bus card and took a seat.

At least, she'll be able to be on time for math class.

Attending high school didn't change Marinette's bad habit to be late. In fact, it made it worse. With the lycée being kilometers away from her house, she came to realize how practical it was to have her school right on the other side of her street.

On top of that, balancing her new high school life with her part-time job as “Paris’s superhero”  was tricky. Especially when Hawkmoth decides that it is perfectly okay to send an akuma at one in the morning on a school day.

She sighed. _Let’s hope he doesn’t make it an habit…_

* * *

 

The corridors were still empty when Marinette arrived at school. Upon reaching the second floor, the first bell rang, and hundreds of teenagers flooded the once quiet hallways. Marinette somehow made her way to her next classroom, taking her seat. Still barely awake despite her morning run, she was about to fall back asleep before her second class began when she heard familiar voice, a tad too loud.

“Here’s the traitor,” Nino greeted playfully, sitting next to her. “Can’t believe you ditched me on the day of  our French test. Not cool, 'Nette, not cool.”

She groaned. Of course, she couldn't just be late, she also had to miss a test.

“Uuugh… I completely forgot about it... How was it?”

“Considering I didn’t read the book?... Meh. But don't worry, unlike some people-” he winked at her with a smirk- “ _I_ am a good friend. I explained everything to M'am Vey.”

_What?_

“What do you mean?”

“Uh, the akuma attack near your house? Last night? Alya told me about it this morning- pretty pissed that she missed it by the way, but mostly worried about you.”

_Oh._

That made sense. She didn't realize until now that the last akuma did appear pretty close to her house. But being awoken by the sound of some kind of blast didn't let her think about the details.

“Ah, that's right. Didn't get much sleep in the end.”

“Yeah, I figured. Honestly, I'm surprised you even showed up at all this morning. Look at you, you look dead dude.”

Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Thank you very much.”

“Anytime.” He winked.

She had to admit, having Nino in the same class as her was a relief. Back in the beginning of September, when their first year of high school started, she had been devastated to see that her best friend wouldn't be with her. And even more heart-broken when she realized that her year-long crush would not as well.

Luckily, Alya and Adrien both ended up in the same class, and Marinette knew that the boy was relieved. Until last year, the young model had been homeschooled, resulting in having difficulties with socializing. But Alya had his back, saying so herself.

 

The morning classes seemed to last forever, and it was seriously a miracle that she didn't fall asleep in class. She definitely had to thank Nino for that.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the school bell rang, announcing lunch break. The duo sighed in relief, gathering their stuff before leaving the school. Standing in front of the building, they were both chatting when Nino caught sight of two familiar silhouettes.

“There you are ! Seriously, what took you guys so long?”

“Ask him,” replied Alya while pointing at her blond classmate. Or rather what was left of him.

Adrien grunted. He was clearly exhausted but managed to give his friends a weak smile.

“Sorry 'bout that. Fell asleep...”

“Yeah! And it took me forever to wake you up Sleeping Beauty!” scoffed Alya.

Said Sleeping Beauty rolled his eyes, yet chuckled at the mention of the nickname.

“Shall we go get lunch now that everyone is here?” enquired Marinette.

Adrien's face lit up.

“God yes! I'm starving!”

“Dude. You say that almost every day lately,” replied his best friend flatly. “Do they even feed you at your place?”

“You know they do. But, y'know, model diet and all that...” mumbled the blonde, massaging the back of his neck.

He was clearly embarrassed. Marinette shot him a sympathetic smile but didn't say a thing. She wasn't the stuttering mess she used to be, but her shyness around him was still very present. They were friends, yes. But unless it was a non-personal topic, it was fairly difficult to figure out where the boundaries were. So she chose silent moral support instead.

“Well, we should hurry up before there’s no place left to sit!” inquired Alya.

“Right! Let's go,” replied her classmate, happy with the change of subject.

The four friends made their way to their usual lunch-break place, Miss Manon. Located just a few minutes away from their school, a lot of students frequented  there for a snack. And just as Alya had implied, it was very busy. Luckily for the gang, they managed to get a table and were now happily chatting.

“By the way Marinette, you didn't give me any details yet!” exclaimed Alya.

“Details? What do you mean?”

“The akuma from last night! It was near your place right? Did you see anything interesting?”

 _Oh right._ Marinette sighed. Knowing her best friend, she had no chance to get out of this one.

“Hm, no, I couldn't see anything, they were a few streets away.”

“Shame.”

“But I could easily hear the battle,” she grumbled. “Took them ages to take this one down..”

At that, Nino jumped in, snickering.

“You should have seen her when she came in class this morning. It looked like someone raised the dead.”

“Once again, thank you very much.”

“As I said, anytime!”

She sighed. Adrien, who'd been quiet the whole time, said awkwardly, “Well, at least, Ladybug and Chat Noir got him right?”

“Right,” conceded Marinette. “But I'm worried... It looks like the akumas are getting stronger... I wonder if they'll be able to defeat Hawkmoth at all in the end.”

“Of course they will! Don't worry girl, LB and Chat Noir still got it. It's just a matter of time now!”

“If you say so...”

Despite Alya's statement, Marinette couldn't help but worry about it. Last night had been unnecessarily exhausting. And if their archnemesis planned on throwing new akumas at random hours of the day _or_ night, she wasn't sure she'll be able to follow. Sure, she wasn't weak. She had full confidence in her capabilities. But she also needed to rest.

And while she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that a certain crush of hers was oddly looking at her.

“Dude, you're staring,” whispered Nino, giving a nudge to the blonde.

“Uh- was I? Hm, sorry, I was just uh.. thinking.”

“Whatever you say bro.”

The little smirk on the aspiring DJ's face clearly stated that he wasn't buying it, but what could he say. Marinette's worries got him thinking. And while he was always trying to stay positive, he had to admit that Hawkmoth seemed to be more powerful every day. _But he's not the only one getting stronger_ , he thought.

“So... Marinette, what did your parents say about Halloween?” asked Alya, looking excited.

The two boys shared an odd look. Halloween? Marinette on the other hand, smiled brightly.

“Everything is ok! We just have to find costumes ideas ! If we find some quickly enough, I should be able to make them myself in time!”

“Uh, you guys are planning on going trick-or-treating?” asked Nino.

The girls chuckled.

“No, we're simply having a sleepover at Marinette's place!”

“Exactly! We did it last year, but at Alya's, and we decided we should do it again!”

“Definitely!”

Both of them seemed clearly excited, and Adrien couldn't help to share the feeling somehow.

“What are you going to do?” he asked.

“Hm.. Baking Halloween-themed cookies -Papa already has a lot of ideas so expect him to be part of the evening,” Marinette giggled. “Oh and Maman suggested to do some pumpkin carving? What do you think?” she asked her best friend.

“I think that mine will be utterly destroyed but who cares! However, you won't escape the horror movies.”

“Well, shit.”

As the girls erupted into laughter yet again, the model was trying to picture himself doing all the activities they listed.

“That sounds like a lot of fun! I’ve never celebrated Halloween.”

“Never?” asked Nino incredulously.

“Nope. Then again, I never even had a sleepover.”

“Dude, that sucks.”

“Hm..” began Marinette. She seemed unsure, looking at her sandwich with a certain intensity. “I could ask my parents if you could come too. Uh- I mean, both of you! You and Nino. Not just you. Nino and you. Yeah. Uuh...”

_Smooth._

Despite her rambling, Adrien's face lit up.

“You would do that?”

“Well, yes, but I still need to ask my mom and dad, so I’m  not sure, but I thought it might be.. fun? I mean, you never had a sleepover nor celebrated Halloween, so it could be nice I think, for you, to come, with Nino.”

“Girl, I think we get the idea, you can calm down,” teased Alya.

“That'd be awesome! Right Nino?”

“Yeah, it'll be fun. I'm in!”

Marinette relaxed.

“Okay, I'll ask my parents tonight then. I'll keep you all informed!”

* * *

 

“They said yes!”

Cheers came from her computer's speakers. The baker's' daughter had just joined their Skype call and dropped the news. Needless to say, her friends were thrilled.

“For real?” From the squeaking of his chair, Marinette guessed that Adrien was actually bouncing on it from excitement. “This is gonna be _so_ great!”

“Honestly, knowing your parents I would have been surprised if they had refused.”

Well, Alya had a point, her parents were usually pretty compliant. Then again, she had been worried that bringing boys to a sleepover would have been too much to ask.

Nino then got suddenly serious.

“Dude, now we gotta find some sick costumes!”

“Ladybug!” Adrien shouted, “I'm gonna be Ladybug!”

“...”

“...”

“... Dude.”

“What?”

“Dude.”

Alya eventually broke into laughter, soon enough joined by Nino. However, Marinette was glad that her webcam wasn't on. Her cheeks felt awfully warm, and she was certain that it was quite visible. Adrien hadn't even hesitated and sounded pretty excited to dress up as Paris super-heroine.

“Ha. Ha. Ha,” came Adrien’s sarcastic laugh. “Laugh all you want, I'm still gonna do it. Besides, I already have the costume.”

By the sound of it, Alya was struggling to catch her breath. “Oh my god!”

“Bro you can't be serious!”

“You bet I am!”

“Ok ok fine, but I can't let you humiliate yourself without doing something about it.”

“Oh boy...” said Marinette. “Nino, don't tell me you're going t-”

“Bro, if you're Ladybug, Imma be your Chat Noir.”

Of course, what did she expect ? Nino just had to be as ridiculous as Adrien. That was how their True Friendship™ worked.

“Bro!” exclaimed Adrien, clearly touched. Marinette could already picture him with a hand clenched to his heart.

“Oh my god! Marinette I think we should reconsider. Maybe bringing the boys was a bad idea.”

“I agree.”

“Hey!” came the indignant voices of the boys.

“It’s too late to back out of it!” said Nino.

“Yeah, you’ll have to deal with us now!” added Adrien.

The girls sighed in defeat.

“Fine, but don’t expect to have better costumes than us. You can’t one up Marinette’s work!”

Marinette chuckled, uneasy.

“Alya, this is not a competition. I’m not making costumes to brag about their quality.”

“I know, that’s why I have to brag for you. Seriously girl, give yourself some credit!”

“She’s right,” she heard Adrien’s earnest voice saying. “Your work is incredible Marinette!”

And it was all it took for the aspiring designer to go back to her old stuttering-mess self.

“Oh uh... Thank. You?... I mean. It’s really, kind of you, to say. I uh… I really appreciate it...” Why was she so awkward when he made her compliments? _Why?_

“Hm, oh! Would you look at the time!” she said hurriedly. “I have to go. Babysitting tonight. Uh, they’re coming soon, so yeah. Talk to you tomorrow! Love you guys! See ya! Bye!”

She hung up before her friends could even reply and took a deep breath. Great. She made a fool of herself once again.

She _really_ had to work on her self-control.

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap for the first chapter!  
> I must admit, this is the first time I'm actually writing a multi-chapter story, and in English !  
> I can't thank my beta, Spiffy_mango, and mahaliciously enough for their help and support :D  
> Also thanks to you guys who read this, giving me a chance to be a part of the fandom o/
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr for faster updates and replies, my url is french-start.tumblr.com !
> 
> Bear hugs and Lady kisses <3


End file.
